This project was formerly titled "Progressive Essential Iris Atrophy." Patients with progressive essential iris atrophy with or without associated corneal disease are being recruited. Information is being gathered to evaluate the clinical features and course of the disease process and to investigate aqueous humor dynamics in both affected and unaffected eyes.